Little Children
by Darko28
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the boy who never grew up is getting a wake up call when his life is interrupted by a little girl. To keep her out of his way, he hire's Ginny as a nanny. But this girl could teach Draco a few things about little children...Chap. 5!
1. One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Harry Potter characters and related materials belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I own only the plot.  
  
**Title:** Little Children Rating: PG (for now)  
  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy, the boy who never grew up is getting a wake up call when his life is interrupted by a nine year old girl. The only way to keep her out of his life as much as possible? Hire a nanny to watch over her. But when Ginny weasley excepts the job, she doesn't realize that what she's taking on.  
  
**Author:** Punk up the Volume  
  
**Little Children**  
  
_Chapter One  
_  
Draco Malfoy was not a patient man. At twenty two, he had did not want to waste time waiting for people who couldn't seem to arrive on time. Checking is watch for the fourth time in the last five minutes, Draco let out a low groan and slumped down into his chair. This barrister that had called him the previous day, advising him to meet with him, should have been here by now. Draco could only assume that the barrister wanted to consult him about his father's will, and Draco had grudgingly agreed.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Nigel Waters said in a cheery falsetto voice as he walked into his office. He gave Draco a smile. Draco merely checked his watch and grunted in response.  
  
"Yes, well," Nigel went on, a bit flustered by Draco's bad mood. "I suppose that you know why I've asked you to meet with me. Recently, your father has...somewhat passed away, I'm sorry to say, and there is the small matter of his last will and testament to attend to."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked curiously, sitting up. "How much did my father leave me. A sickle or two? Maybe even a galleon?"  
  
Nigel let out a low laugh. "Oh, you'd be surprised by what he left you, Draco, my boy,". Opening up a manilla file folder, Nigel pulled out a piece of parchment paper with the name Lucius Malfoy etched across the top in shimmering gold lettering. Pulling a pair of reading glasses out of his desk and carefully adjusting them on the bridge of his nose and began reading:  
  
"This is hereby to be declared as the last Will and Testament of Lucius Regulus Malfoy...."  
  
Draco stared attentively at Nigel waiting for the good part. His part. Where it would tell him what measly scraps he had saved for his only son. Draco could anger rising through him as he remembered how six years ago, his father had simply abandoned his wife and son. They were disgraces to him.  
  
His wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy was tired of her husband's ways. She wanted him to leave the Deatheaters. She hated the way Lucius thought. His ideas that they were superior above all other witches and wizards because they were rich. Because they were among the leagues of an evil man who caused only death and destruction. Sickened by his wife's change of heart, Lucius had left her, and the son who agreed with her and found himself a more suitable wife.  
  
Pulling a stick of gum out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth, Draco chewed vehemently, cursing his dead father. Well, almost dead. At the moment, he was sitting in a cell in Azkaban, a mindless vessel whose soul had been taken by the Dementor's kiss. Draco almost smiled. His father was paying now. Paying for leaving him and his mother pennyless. Paying for making his mother work at a menial job until it killed her.  
  
"...and to my worthless and traitorous son Draconis Lucius Malfoy..."  
  
Draco smiled a geniune smile. Good old Pop.  
  
"...I leave to my son my shame and horror to have a son who carries my name, who is scared to see what power truly is. I leave him the constant reminder that he betrayed not only me, but his family, the wealthy and prestegious line of Malfoy's that came before him. The reminder that I give you will haunt you for the rest of your life, or at least until she is eighteen."  
  
"What?" Draco questioned his eyes growing wide at what is father had written.  
  
"Yes, Draco, my son, as a reminder of your disloyalty, I am appointing you as legal guardian to my youngest heir, Nina Margaret Malfoy, age eight years."  
  
As Draco froze, the gum he had been chewing slid down te back of his throat. Jolted from his inner thoughts, Draco grabbed his throat, coughing and gagging. In front of him, Nigel quickly jumped from his chair and ran to the otherside of his desk, whackng Draco on the back as hard as he could. The gum flew from Draco mouth, flying across the room and hitting the wall across from him.  
  
As Draco gasped for air, still clutching his throat, Nigel nodded almost sadly as he sat back down in his chair. "Yes, Draco, I know, this is a lot to swallow. I mean, I cetainly wouldn't like it if someone suddenly dropped an eight year old in my lap!" Nigel let out a nervous laugh, watching Draco glare at him from across the desk.  
  
This is it, Draco thought to himself morosely, this is my father's final revenge. Tossing his stupid little brat at me.  
  
"There's got to be...someone else who can take her." Draco pleaded, practically on is hands and knees begging.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Draco." the Nigel replied. "With her father and mother...incarcerated, you're her only living relative, and your father's will clearly stipulates that the child shall go to you."  
  
"No!" Draco declared, standing up from his chair and slamming his fists down on the stunned man's desk. "No! I will not be some little brat's nanny! I simply won't take her. My living conditions are unsuitable for a child of eight, plus, I barely make enough money for myself let alone a child!"  
  
Draco quickly walked to the doors and pulled them open when Nigel spoke again. "Oh, but money won't be a problem. There has been a large sum of money set aside for any needs the child may have in your care, along with a generous stipend for you."  
  
Draco stopped in midstep, listening now. He turned around with a curious look on his face. "I'll be getting paid to watch the little bastard-I mean adorable, little child?" Draco could already see the money in his now empty bank account.  
  
"Yes," Nigel replied, happy to have Draco interestred. "2,000 galleons a month for the child, and 1,000 for yourself for as long as she is in your care."  
  
All kinds of thoughts raced trough Draco's mind as he sat back down. "So where is Nina now?"  
  
"In the custody of the ministry. You will be able to meet her and pick her up today if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Draco responded. "But the money, when do I get it?"  
  
"It will be tansfered into your Gringott's account on the first of every month."  
  
Draco smiled for the first time in days. "Excellent. I'd love to meet the little...darling."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Wonderful indeed, Draco thought to himself, wondering just what he was getting himself into.  
  
"You smell like cabbage."  
  
Oh dear God, Draco thought to himself, looking down at the small blonde haired girl standing before him. She was small and pale, just like Draco, with the same striking gray eyes, obviously inherited by their father. She wrinkled her nose as she looked Draco over, analyzing him. She held a ragged old doll in her arms. It's eyes were falling off and a leg was missing.  
  
"They tell me you're my brother." eight year old Nina Malfoy commented casually, sitting back down at the small child sized table and picking up a red crayon. She waited for Draco's reply as she carefuly colored inside the lines of her coloring book.  
  
"Half brother." Draco corrected.  
  
A ministry official stood in the corner, watching the two of them. She looked at Draco and motioned for him to go on and say something more.  
  
"Say, shouldn't you be scribbling outside the lines, and such. You're what, five?"  
  
"Eight." the girl replied sharply. "Nine in six months and twenty seven days. Besides, neatness is a sign of efficiency. Daddy always said."  
  
Draco laughed. "Let me tell you something about Daddy..." Draco trailed off, watching the ministry worker in the corner eye him carefully. watch yourself, Draco warned himself, if you want that money you're going to have to pretend that you like the little brat.  
  
"So, you're a girl, huh?" Draco asked, making conversation nervously. "How's that working out for you?"  
  
"Alright then," the ministry official ointerupted walking towards Draco. She gave him a smile and motioned towards the door. "You'll just need to fill out some paperwork and then you'll be free to go."  
  
The woman giuided Draco out to a receptionist desk where another woman handed him a clipboard filled with sheets of paper. "Fill out Form 3 first and put that on first, then we need your signature of 4C, 1B, and 8H..."  
  
Draco nodded trying to remember all the directions. "And her list of allergies on on form 3D."  
  
"Allergies?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yes, she has a weak immune system, a birth defect, and so she quite suseptable to disease. But don't you worry about that. I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyway, just fill these out and you'll be free to go."  
  
Draco nodded as the receptionist waved him off. He took a seat in a hospital like plastic seat bolted to the ground and began is work on the forms.  
  
The phone rang in Ginny Weasley's ear as she waited, the head resting next to her cihin. "C'mon, mum, pick up," Ginny whispered like a mantra. "Pick up, pick up" The pone rang once more before someone came on the other line.  
  
"HELLO? HELLO? IS SOMEONE THERE?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ginny grimaced and held the phone in the air, still able to hear her mother's shouting voice.  
  
"Yes, Mum, it's Ginny," she spoke into the phone, "You don't need to speak so loud, I can hear you just fine."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs. Weasley laughed, her voice back to it's regular tone. "You're father just installed the mellytone-"  
  
"Telephone, Mum." Ginny corrected, sighing.  
  
"Oh, right, of course dear, telephone. Anyway, we're all still adjusting. Oh, Ginny, how are you doing out in the muggle world? Are you alright? I've read about these awful fuggings-"  
  
"You mean muggings, Mum?"  
  
"Yes, well, are you safe? Are you still at the University?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum," Ginny lied. "But actually, I thought I'd come home for the summer holidays. Is that alright? You'll have room, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course we will, for you Ginny, dear!" her mother exclaimed. "When are you coming?"  
  
"Is tommorrow alright?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow is perfect! Ron and Hermione are dropping off the boys and Harry and Cho are by for a visit with their kids."  
  
"That's great, Mum, I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said, smiling, almost crying at the tought of being home again.  
  
"I'll see you then, love. Bye Ginny!"  
  
Ginny hung the telephone with a sigh. Stepping out of the phone booth into the bright summer air of downtown London Ginny practically felt like singing. Of course, she did feel bad, lying to her parents. She hadn't been at the University for a year now, ever since she had run out of money. She didn't want to disappoint her parents. She was the first ever of their family to wander into the Muggle world, magic free. And more so, she didn't want to prove Ron right. Ron who had told her that she would never make it.  
  
"And he was right," Ginny said aloud to herself. She was a failure. She had been waiting tables in a dingy London pub for the last year and a half, trying to make ends meet. But now she had been fired from her job and evicted from her flat. It was time to give up and go home.  
  
Ginny sighed, lost in her sad reverie. At least she was going home. That's all she wanted. to go home.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Please be kind and review, tell me what you think. I don't know much about British law, all I know is that lawyers are referred to as Barristers, so sorry if I seem a little unrealistic on that aspect. Thanks and remember to review! 


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and related materials are property of J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.  
  
**Title:** Little Children  
  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy, the boy who never grew is in for the shock of his life. After caring only for himself for the last six years, his estranged father, now sitting in Azkaban, lands him with his eight year old half- sister. With a germophobic children, two old friends that seem to be stalking you, and Ginny Weasley for a nanny...will this teach Draco to grow up a bit?  
  
**Rating:** PG (for now)  
  
**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers: Midnight Mistress, Epsilon Psi, Arafel, MrsPitt, kneh13, Lorelai Anastasia. I appreciate your oppions, keep the constructive criticism coming! Thanks again. Unfortunately, this is the same chapter, with only minor changes. I took out all the cute little grammar errors.  
  
**Author:** Punk up the Volume

**Little Children**  
  
_Chapter Two_

"Ginny, it's so wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, grabbing her daughter and throwing her arms around her. She was so very happy to see her daughter. Her only daughter whom she hadn't seen in at least two years.  
  
"Mum, please," Ginny begged, trying to pull away. "I can't breath!"  
  
"Oh, sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley apologized, letting go of Ginny. She seemed so different. So grown up. She was on her own, Mrs. Weasley nodded to herself, all on her own. "Just leave you're bags by the steps, Ginny, and Kreacher will get them and take them up-"  
  
"Wait, Mum, did you say Kreacher?" Ginny asked, her eye's wide as she took a step back, shaking her head unbelievingly. "You didn't bring him here, did you?"  
  
"Well...you see, after the fall of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and the Order was disbanded...Hermione felt so bad about him having to stay alone in that stuffy old house...she had to go to Egypt, couldn't very well take him..."  
  
"Mum!" Ginny yelled in shock. "He'll kill us all in our sleep!"  
  
"He hasn't so far."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"C'mon, Ginny," her mother interrupted quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the kitchen. "Everyone can't wait to see you!"  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
Ginny walked through the kitchen door, surprised by the large mob standing in the room, talking and chattering away. Hermione was the first to see her.  
  
"Ginny!" she yelled with a big grin, running over to her friend and pulling her into a giant hug. Ginny couldn't help but smile. "We've all been wondering when you'd get here. You haven't responded to any of my owls, they've all come back with their letters, but never mind that! How are you? Have you met anyone special, if you know what I mean! Ron and I just got back from vacation in Romania and it was beautiful-"  
  
"Slow down, Hermione," Ron reprimanded his wife, pulling he away from Ginny. "You're probably hurting her eardrums. How've you been Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded, smiling. "Good. I just missed home so much, I thought I'd drop by for the summer."  
  
"Well, that's good, we're glad to have you home."  
  
"Aunt Ginny!" Olivia Weasley shouted, attaching herself to Ginny's leg. The eight year old girl grinned with excitement.  
  
"Hey, Olivia," Ginny said, truly happy to finally be home. A dark figure brushed by her shoulder. Ginny turned around to face Cho Potter, beaming at her with a baby resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Cho," Ginny breathed, staring in wonder at the baby. "Where did you get that beautiful baby?"  
  
"I don't think you really want me to get into specifics," Cho teased. "I now introduce you to little Sirius Potter, a mere six months old."  
  
"I had no idea-"  
  
"I know," Cho said earnestly. "Harry and I tried for over a year to owl you, but nothing ever came of it. Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said nervously, thinking quickly. "Well, my building manager was getting suspicious with all the owls. He kept chasing them away. I couldn't even get the Daily Prophet." Ginny hated lying to everyone, but they would never let her go out on her own again if they knew that she had been sleeping on random friend's couches for the past year and a half and that her most recent eviction had been from a dingy old apartment when the rent got to be too much. She couldn't stand having her mother and father find out.  
  
"So where's Harry?" Ginny changed the subject.  
  
Cho sighed. "Practice. You probably haven't heard, but the Dragon's traded Harry to the Wimbourne Wasps and they're working him extra hard, just to make sure that he's good enough. He tried to get out of it when he heard you were coming, but he couldn't." Cho said apologetically. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"That's alright. It's his job. Me, I'm nothing special. He can see me any old time."  
  
"Ginny!" Another person yelled out from across the room. Ginny turned, tired of her own name. Before she could see who it was that had called for her, two tall red headed boys had picked her up and raised her on they're shoulders.  
  
"George, Fred!" Ginny screamed, pretending to be angry. "Let me down right now!" She pounded on Fred's back until they lowered her to the ground and beamed down on her with triumphant smiles.  
  
"Think you're clever do you?" Ginny questioned, her hands on her hips.  
  
" 'Course." Fred nodded.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows as she saw the side of her brother's head. Half of the hair was singed off. "What happened?"  
  
Fred grinned. "Experiments. We've been working on our new Exploding Lollies."  
  
"They're supposed to give the victim a sharp jolt, but something keeps going wrong and-"  
  
"They keep setting on fire."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ginny laughed. The unnerving feeling in her stomach that had been nagging her ever since she lied to Cho was starting to disappear. She looked over at her whole family in the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were whispering in each other's ears in the corner by the cabinets, they're daughter Olivia standing next to them, pulling on her mother's skirt, trying to get her attention. At the breakfast table, five year old James Potter stood across from Hermione and Ron's four year old son Lucas, they're fake wands (no doubt Christmas gifts from Fred and George) pointed at each other with Lucas's little sister, three year old Lana stood by, screaming at them to let her play.  
  
Ginny sighed. It was good to be home.  
  
Draco sighed. It was good to be home.  
  
"Your house smells." Nina voiced next to him, her nose wrinkled in disgust, a face that she made a lot. His car smelled, he stairs smelled, his house smelled.  
  
"It not a house." Draco grumbled, correcting her. "It's a flat. And there's only one bedroom. Feel free to make yourself comfortable on the couch."  
  
The young girl seemed to ignore Draco. As he took off his coat and threw it on the dirty floor of the cramped flat, Nina bent down where her bag and opened the zipper. Carefully, she reached in and pulled out a large can of antibacterial air spray, springtime scented.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Draco asked, staring at the girl in wonder as she walked around to all his furniture and sprayed for exactly eight seconds before moving on to the next area.  
  
Sighing once again, Draco walked over and took the can out of her hand.  
  
"Give that back!" she shouted, grabbing at the can. But at four feet tall, she was no match for Draco's height.  
  
"You're eight years old, you don't need your own air freshener." Draco said, setting the can down on the counter of the small kitchen. "Don't you have a doll you can play with, or something?"  
  
Without responding, Nina walked back over to her bag and pulled out the pathetic old doll that she had been holding back at the ministry. Along with the missing leg, and the eye that was attached only by a single thread, the doll's dress was ripped and tattered, not at all the kind of doll that he was expecting the wealthy child to own.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Draco questioned, staring at the doll that reminded him of so many movies where the dolls came to life and killed everyone in the house.  
  
"She doesn't have a name." Nina said, a sad look now resting on her face. Her lip trembled as if she was about to burst with tears, but she merely set the doll on the couch and zipped up her couch.  
  
"Don't you have a doll that is...I don't know, not falling apart?" Draco asked, walking to the fridge and pulling out a can of Coke.  
  
"No." Nina stated simply, looking at her doll with pure adoraton. "Daddy always told me that he wanted to me to have the best of everything. So he always bought me new dolls for my birthday. I left them back home in my closet. She was my Mummy's doll first. She gave her to me when I was born."  
  
Draco thought he heard the small girl's voice waver, but ignored it. He had barely known his stepmother, a small, quiet woman by the name of Theresa Moody, Mad-Eye's own daughter. It was no wonder why he had been so afraid of Deatheater attacks. His daughter had been one.  
  
Draco had only seen her twice, once when he'd been forced to attend his father's wedding. She didn't seem the type. She was beautiful and quiet, she didn't seem evil and vicious like most. But appearances could be deceiving. Draco knew that as a fact. After Moody's death, his daughter was the prime suspect, but there was no proof.  
  
"This couch is dirty." Draco was awoken from his silent reverie by Nina's loud complaint.  
  
"It's all I've got." Draco shrugged, counting the days until the first of the month. Two weeks, two short weeks until the first payoff. He smiled happily. And then only two and a half more years until he could ship her off to Hogwarts. The smile disappeared from his face. two and a half long years...  
  
"You'd better go to bed." Draco said, throwing the can from his coke into the recycling bin by his door. Shutting off the lights, Draco walked through the dark room towards the single bedroom at the back. He could no longer see the small girl, sitting alone on the couch in the dark, clutching her doll. "Night."  
  
There was no response as he closed is door and climbed into bed. He was asleep before he knew, still in his clothes, but outside his door, someone else lay awake, unable to sleep.  
  
A loud whimper awoke Draco at four in the morning. Lifting his head off of his pillow, his eyes still heavy with sleep, he slipped out of bed and walked along the cold hardwood floor, making his way to the door. He heard it again, this time softer. Pulling his door open and stepping out into the darkness of the living room, Draco could hear the soft sound of Nina crying on the couch.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked gruffly, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. He had never had to care for an eight year old girl before.  
  
"I'm scared." Nina replied, lifting her head off the couch and staring at him.  
  
"Scared of what?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"The dark." the little girl answered.  
  
"Then turn on a light."  
  
"Can I sleep in your room?"  
  
"For God's sake, no." Draco retorted, snorting with disgust at the idea.  
  
"My Mum always used to let me sleep with her." Nina explained, throwing Draco a pleading look.  
  
"Well, this may be hard to understand, but I'm not your Mum." Draco said, turning around to go back to his room, but Nina interrupted his retreat.  
  
"Then can you sit out here? Please? I'm scared."  
  
Preparing to say no, Draco opened his mouth, but merely sighed. He would just sit out there if it kept the little brat happy. "Fine," Draco grumbling, sitting down in the old chair across from the couch. He laid his head back trying to fall asleep, but it would not come. Thinking about his warm, comfortable bed, only a few feet away, Draco prepared himself for a long night.

**A/N:** there's the end of chapter two. Next chapter, the introduction of Blaise Zabini. Thanks for everyone's reviews, I really appreciate it. Be kind, rewind, and if you have the time, I have a few review questions that you guys can answer if you feel like it:  
  
1) Is everyone in character? I mean, I figure that Draco's meaness is pretty much on the mark, but wanted to know if I'm good with the Weasley Clan, if they're all too cheery.  
  
2) Is the plot believable? I mean, I pretty much B.S.ed my way through the British legal system in chapter one, so constructive criticism would be nice (I sound like my old Social Studies teacher : "What is rule Number Three? No harsh words only constructive criticism...)  
  
3) Is this good, or should I completely abandon it?  
  
4) Why is T is potpourri silent? Honestly?  
  
Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Title: Little Children  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy, the boy who never grew up is getting a wake-up call. A nine year old girl to take care of. With another mouth to feed, and Ginny as a nanny, Draco's world is going to be shaken up far more than he thinks.  
  
**A/N:** I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for all of your support and criticism. Thanks to all of you, and I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I just started school a couple of weeks ago and everything has been crazy! Thanks again and don't forget to review!  
  
Little Children

**Little Children**

_Chapter Three  
_  
It wasn't the screeching of the owl flying above his head that awoke Draco Malfoy, or the clatter of pots and pans coming from the small kitchen area. It was the smoke.  
  
"What the..." Draco coughed, opening his eyes to a thick gray cloud hovering around the kitchen. "Hey! What are you doing!" Leaping from his chair and running where Nina stood before the stove, he picked her up with ease and moved her to te other side of the kitchen, away from the giant mess, and then turned all the dials on the stove off.  
  
"I was making eggs." Nina shrugged.  
  
"These are not eggs!" Draco exclaimed, swatting at the owl flying above his head with a spatula. Trying not to choke on the smoky air, Draco scraped the eggs out of the hot pan and threw them in the sink. "That is now rubber! What were you thinking! You could have burned down my flat! You could have been killed! What would the insurance company think then? You could have...oh fine, you bloody owl, here's your stupid six pence!" Grabbing a few random coins out of his pockets and throwing them at the owl, he grabbed the Daily Post out of it's beak and threw it into the living room. Happy to be paid, the owl flew out the window while Draco cursed at his luck.  
  
"You're not supposed to say words like that." Nina scorned, opening the refridgerator door and peering inside. "What have you got to eat?"  
  
"Well, I used to have eggs," Draco muttered, grabbing Nina's can of air freshener off of the shelf where he had put it the night before and sprayed all around the stove. The smoke was gone, but the smell of burnt rubber remained. Cursing under his breath, Draco shoved the dirty pan into the sink and turned the faucet on.  
  
"Don't you have any milk?" Nina asked critically, wrinking her nose at the selection on display in the fridge.  
  
"No." Draco snarled.  
  
"You should." she responded. "If you don't drink milk, you might get ostioperosis. That may be all right for you...but I'd rather not become frail and sickly because I didn't get my proper nutrients at an early age."  
  
Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes, saying his own personal mantra over and over again in his mind. Think of the money, think of the money, think of the money... "Drink a Coke, it's good for you."  
  
Nina wrinkled her nose once again in disgust. "No it's not. Soda rots your teeth. I'd rather not get cavaties. Yuk!"  
  
Think of the money, think of the money, think of the money...  
  
Pulling a Coke out of the fridge, Draco pulled the tab and set the can in front of Nina, who looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Drink it."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I don't kid, kid." Draco assured her, sitting down across from her at the small table in the middle of the cramped kitchen. "Drink it."  
  
Draco smiled happily as he watched his little sister squirm, not wanting to drink the can of soda. It was a small battle, but one he could win. "Drink it," he said. "And maybe I'll think about letting you sleep inside tonight."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the stare-off. As Draco quickly turned towards the door, Nina rushed to the sink pouring the entire contents of the can down the drain. She returned to her seat with the empty can while Draco opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Santini," Draco said nervously. "Good to see you." The building super did not look happy, and he was not a person you wanted to displease. He was rather large with a mean right hook and a wrench in his toolbelt. And he did not seem to like Draco very much at all.  
  
"Malfoy, your rent is late. Again." Santini folded his arms over his chest, waiting for the usual excuse.  
  
"I've got the money this time, Mr. Santini, I promise," Draco assured him. "I just need a few more days to get it too you. But I promise I have it."  
  
"You'd better, Malfoy." Santini warned, narrowing his eyes Draco. "I want it by next Monday That's in one week. You gonna have it for me by then?"  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you." Draco nodded. "One week. Thank you."  
  
Santini grunted in disgust and walked down the hall, away from Draco's door. Sighing with relief at the short extension, Draco walked back to the table where Nina sat with an innocent grin on her face. "I drank it all, see?" she said sweetly, picking up the can and shaking it so that Draco could see it was empty.  
  
"Good." Draco responded, walking towards his bedroom to get dressed.  
  
What an idiot, Draco thought to himself.  
  
What an idiot, Nina thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, but we really don't have any openings at the moment. We'll call you if something comes up." the kind old witch assured Ginny, who nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your time," Ginny replied , trying to remain upbeat. As she left Madam Malkin's shop, she crossed it off of the short list she was carrying. There was only one place left. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"Well look who that cat dragged in," George Weasley said with a smile as Ginny entered the shop. It was the beginning of the summer holiday's and the store was filled with children of all ages stocking up on practical jokes. Ginny smiled weakly at her brother and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"George, I have a bit of a problem." Ginny said as George led her in the employee staff room.  
  
"Yeah, and what's that? Fresh out of Weasley's Ton Tongue Toffee's? That's alright, we got a whole stock in today-"  
  
"George, I'm serious."  
  
"Oh," George, replied, the smile falling off of his face. "What then?"  
  
"I've been lying to Mum and Dad."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about," George assured her. "I do it all the time, it's easy-"  
  
"About University. I haven't attended for quiet some time and well...I'm having some money troubles."  
  
"Gin, we've been having money troubles all our lives."  
  
"George, I can't live with Mum and Dad forever. I've tried living on my own and as you can see, it didn't quite work out as I had hoped. What I'm trying to sat is...can you give me a job?" George shook his head slowly.  
  
"I can't. There's always a big drop off in sales after the first week of summer holiday's and Fred and I can't afford to pay another employee."  
  
"How many employee's do you have?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, just Fred and me...But hey! I've got connections. Blaise Zabini, that Slytherin guy, he runs the wanted ads for the Daily Post. Maybe I can ask him to help you out, get you a few interviews."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks George, you've always been my favorite brother. But..uh..how do you know a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh, I dated his sister a few years back. Didn't last long though. Webbed feet."  
  
Ginny laughed but George silenced her. "It's not funny. It's a serious condition."  
  
"Right," Ginny agreed. "Of course. Thanks, George."  
  
"No sweat. If you want to make it up to me, you could always buy a fake wand or four..."  
  
"George!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry."


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Title: Little Children  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy, the boy who never rew up is getting a wake-up call. A nine year old girl to call his own. How will he manage with another mouth to feed, and a Ginny as a nanny? Draco has a lot to learn about little children...  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to my reiewers once again, I appreciate all of your views and criticisms. Thanks. I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who actually read author notes. I applaud you.  
  
****

**Little Children**  
  
_Chapter Four_

__  
  
Draco sat at the table reading the Dailey Phrophet, while Nina cleaned. Draco had no problem with not having to do it himself, of course. But it was a little disconcerting, seeing an eight year old girl mumble under her breath about dirt and dust bunnies. Draco looked up at her from the sports section. She was was standing on top of the dirty broken recliner she had moved and was cleaning two years worth of cobwebs out of the corner.Draco sighed and went back to the paper.  
  
"Don't you ever clean around here?" Nina questioned impatiently.  
  
"No." Draco resonded simply, not even bothering to look up from the paper.  
  
"Why not?" Nina asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I don't see the point." Draco explained, glaring at the young girl. "Everything's just going to get dirty again. Why bother?"  
  
"Did you know that most dust is made up of dead human skin?"  
  
"Nope. Do you know how easy it would be to bury a body as small as yours?"  
  
"I was just saying..."  
  
"So was I."  
  
Draco turned over to see the Help Wanted ads on the back page. He groaned at the thought of work. He had taken the day off to figure out whether or not he could quit his job. With Nina's commission, maybe he could afford to be a stay at home...brother. Right out of Hogwarts he had found a job he never thought he'd ever consider. He worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, under Arthur Weasley.  
  
Of course, Mr. Weasley had never treated him badly, just because he was Lucius's son. He was a fair man and he had been fair to Draco. But still, the pay was crap and Draco could barely afford this flat and enough food for himself, let alone an eight year old girl. Draco smiled to himself. But then again, that's where the money came in, right?  
  
A thought struck Draco's mind and suddenly he had a new problem. What could he do wth her during the day. He knew very well that he couldn't quit his job. and he couldn't take her to work with him everyday. What would he do to her?  
  
Well, Hogwarts wasn't the answer. She was still too young for that. He could put her in a muggle school for now...but that wouldn't work either. It was onlu June, schools wouldn't be back until August, at least. Looking over the want ads, convincing himself that he'd figure out something later, a heading caught his attention.  
  
'Nanny Needed'  
  
Nanny needed Mon.-Fri. Pays 400  
  
galleons a week. Two children. Two  
  
boys, six and eight. Call 555-7869  
  
for more information.  
  
That was the answer! Draco smiled in triumph. He could easily pay four hundred pounds a week. A nanny. He wouldn't have to deal with Nina, and if he was lucky, not even see her that often.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Nina questioned, walking into the kitchen to find some antibacterial spray.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Draco lied, quickly searching for the numer to call to place an ad. The sooner he found someone the better. Anyone would come rushing for the job. He'd just make Nina sound like a cute, sweet, loving young girl instead of the controlling, vindictive forty year old in a nine year old's body that she really was.  
  
Finding the number for the paper, Draco felt a rush of relief as he saw the name of the person to call to place the ads. Blaise Zaini. 555-4656. Grabbing his cordless phone off of the counter, draco dialed in the number, making sure that Nina was out of hearing range. Sure enough, she headed off in the bathroom to start cleaning there next.  
  
"Hello, Blaise Zabini," a bored voice rang out on the other end.  
  
"Blaise, old buddy, old pal," Draco declared, you gotta help me out."  
  
"Who is this?" Blaise questioned.  
  
"Your best friend in the world, Draco." he announced with as much excitement as he could muster. "Aren't you glad to be hearing from me after all these years?"  
  
"Yeah, I sure am." Blaise answered. "You owe forty pounds from that Chudley Cannons vs. Wimbourne Wasps game four years ago."  
  
"Uh, right. I sent the money in the mail. All of it, really. didn't you get it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, next time I see you..."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I want to put in an ad for a nanny."  
  
"Good for you. Got a forty galleons pounds."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Nope. Got the money."  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Well, then, it was nice talking to you. See you at the ten year reunion."  
  
"Wait," Draco said quickly, "Don't hang up. I don't have the money right now, but I could get it to you."  
  
"Now or never."  
  
"Thanks alot, Blaise, you're a real pal."  
  
"Don't you know it. Goodbye now."  
  
Draco slammed the phone down on the receiver. What could he do now? Blaise was being a pain in the neck and he couldn't very well take the little brat into work with him, could he? Not sure what to do, Draco sighed and started towards his bedroom.  
  
"What are you doing!" Draco shouted upon entering his room. Nina was sitting on the floor with his underwear before her, sorting it and cleaning.  
  
"Cleaning up your room a bit." she said nonchalantly. Practically growling, Draco muttered a number of impolite things under his breath as he picked up the young girl, carried her with ease into the living room and let her drop onto the couch. She stared up at him with a frown. "What was that for?"  
  
"Stay out of my room!" Draco ordered, walking back towards his room. "And stay out of my underwear!" He slammed the door, leaving Nina alone in the living room, pouting.  
  
"Wonder why he's got his panties in a twist."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Ginny stepped into the small office of Blaise Zabini. It was cramped with a desk and two chairs, barely enough room stand. "Are you Ginny Weasley?" Blaise asked, turning around in his cheap plastic swivel chair to face her. She nodded and he motioned for her to sit down in the chair opposite of him.  
  
"Go ahead, sit. Your brother told me you needed some help finding a job."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Blaise looked her up and down. "What kind of job are you interested in?"  
  
Ginny shrugged from her seat. "I don't know. I'd be willing to try anything I suppose. As long as it pays well."  
  
"Right," Blaise answered. "Why don't I tell you wat ads I have, and you tell me yes or no, if you're interested or not." Ginny nodded as Blaise pulled out a long list from a drawer inside of his desk.  
  
"Alright." he started. "Gringott's teller."  
  
"I'm not good with money."  
  
Blaise crossed off the top line of the list.  
  
"Dragon rustler."  
  
"Fiery death? No thanks."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they had gone throug the entire list and Ginny had yet to find a single job to fit her.  
  
"Let's face it, Ginny," Blaise said, sighing. "You don't have a lot of qualifications, and I don't have a lot of openings that don't require qualifications."  
  
"Are you sure you don't have anything else. I'm good with children. I can cook. I can clean. Anything like that?"  
  
Blaise sook his head. "Really, I don't have anything...but-"  
  
"But what?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Blaise shook his head, remembering Draco's call earlier that morning. He hadn't actually taken out an ad, but hey, this chick was desperate, and there was nothing else that she could even think about doing.  
  
"How do feel about being a nanny?" Blaise asked her, folding his hans.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, I've never tried before. But I have lots of experiance with nieces and nephews."  
  
"Well..." Blaise considered it. "I do have this one offer. Young guy needs a nanny. I can set up an appointment if you like."  
  
"Yes!" Ginny practically screamed. "Thank you so much!" Shaking Blaise's hand, she grabbed her purse and left the office, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, Blaise looked up Draco's number on his caller and slowly dialed.  
  
"Hello?" Draco questioned wearily on the other end.  
  
"Man, do you owe me big time..."


	5. Five

Title: Little Children

Rating: PG

Summary: When Draco, the boy who never grew up, suddenly becomes responsible for a nine year old girl, his life is bound to change. With a germaphobic child, Ginny as a nanny, and bills to pay, Draco's gonna have to learn a few things about little children...

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I got more than I was expecting and I appreciate them all! Sorry it took so long to update, I've got very little homework tonight, so I'd thought I try to write a bit (I have to run the mile in gym tommorrow. I got zero pull-ups today, but passed on the push ups! Go me!) Anyway, thanks again.

Little Children

Chapter Five

"It smells here," Nina complained, sitting down on a small fold out chair in Draco's small cubicle. Sighing, Draco handed her a car freshener lying on top of his desk to mask the stench of old socks and dirty bologna. Nina held the tree shaped freshener as far away from herself as she could with a grimace.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she questioned.

"Sniff it. Smells like pine trees," Draco answered, not really paying attention as he sat down at his desk, filled with papers he needed to sort through.

"I don't like this place." Nina replied. "It's scary. It's all dark and cold."

"You gt used to it." Draco answered absentmindedly. "Go...go and play or something."

"Where?" Nina questioned.

But Draco didn't respond, he was far too involved in his work. He had to get this paperwork done so he could go to the interview Blaise had set up between him and the new nanny. The Three Broomsticks, three o'clock sharp, booth eight. He didn't reall care what qualifications the woman had, he just needed someone to keep the brat out of his way.

Meanwhile, Nina wandered away, trying to find something to do. Draco had told her to go an play. She didn't play, she had never really played. But what else could she do until Draco was done working? Soon enough, Nina was lost among the cubicles. Hundreds of people were chattering among the phones, filling out papers, being yelled at by their bosses. But Nina didn't seem to notice. Maybe if she didn't go back to Draco, he would leave without her and se could live on her own, all by herself. It would be better that way. So much better.

"Are you alright?" a tall, red haired woman exclaimed as Nina ran into her inattentively and fell backwards. 

"I'm fine." Nina shrugged, pulling herself. "Who are you?"

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied, laughing at the childs candid question. "Who are you?"

"Nina." the child replied in her best little girl voice. "I'm here with my brother."

"Really?" Ginny questioned, wondering who would bring a little girl to a horrible, drab office like this. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Nina sighed. "I don't know why he does anything. He hates me."

Ginny laughed again, this time nervously. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. If he's your brother, he must love."

"I don't think so." Nina nodded. "I was going to run away, but that's probably not a good idea. I don't reallyh ave anywhere to go."

"That's true," Ginny agreed. "How about I take you back to your brother and you can mull it over."

Nina seemed to consider it carefully. "I suppose. I think he works somewhere over there."

"We'll find it." Ginny grinned down at the small girl and took her hand as they started to walk. "My Daddy works here, too."

"That's nice." Nina said politely, not really interested. "There he is, right over here."

As Ginny started a brisk pace, Nina dragged beind her, not especially eager to be returned to Draco, not matter how much she liked the lady who had found her. "That's him."

"Excuse, me, sir," Ginny started, turning into the small cubicle. "Is this your sister?"

Draco turned around in his seat with a sigh. "Probably...Weasley?" he questioned as he saw the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny stood in front of him wide eyed. "Malfoy?" she replied. "They gave you custody of a kid? Do they want her to die?"

"I'm very responsible." Draco retorted, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "And ey! What are you doing with my...sister anyway?"

"I found her." Ginny answered. "She was about to run away."

Draco stared at her bug eyed. "Why did you stop her?"

Ginny stared down at the little girl. "You didn't tell me that Draco Malfoy was your brother."

Nina shrugged. "It didn't seem that important. Why, do you know him or something?"

"Unfortunately." Ginny and Draco responded at the same time.

"Here's your sister." Ginny said, letting go of Nina's hand. "It was a real...pleasure seeing you, but I really must be going."

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"Bad news really, Dad." she replied, turning her back to Draco to face her approaching father. "I came to tell you that I can't meet you for lunch today. Um, Hermione wants to go shopping." 

"Granger." Draco muttered under his breath in a nasty tone.

"Did you say something, Draco?" Mr. Weasley questioned in a cheery voice. 

"Actually, yes." Draco said, standing up. "I finished with the Thompson report. I was wondering if I could have the afternoon off. Um, Nina and I were planning on...taking in a movie and maybe some lunch."

"You never said anything about a movie-" Nina started suspiciously, but was cut off by Draco clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Sure, go ahead, Draco." Mr. Weasley said happily. 

"Thankyou, sir." Draco replied, quickly grabbing Nina by the shoulders and ushered her out of the cubicle and down the hallway. Sure he had lied to his boss, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. plus, this was much more important than lunch. this was his ticket to easy street. That was highest priority.

______________________________________

Ginny stood outside of the Three Broomsticks at three oh two exactly. she ad been there on time, sure. But she was scared. This was her only chance, this was theo nly thing was qualified for. What if the employer didn't like her? What if she didn't get the job? What then? Would she have to live with her parents the rest of her life, relying on her brothers to protect her? She couldn't bear the thought.

Not only was she scared of the pressure of the interview, she also felt bad about lying to her father. she had lied to her mother lots of times, but never her father. But she knew he wouldn't approve of her getting a job as a nanny. He would tell her that now that he was promoted to head of the department, they had all the money they needed, she didn't have to worry about making her own.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped into the Three Broomsticks. The place was crowded at lunch, every booth was taken. How would she ever find who she was looking for? "What can I do you for, sweetie?" A middle aged waitress at the counter asked, walking over to where she stood. "We're a little busy right now, but we do have some room at the counter if you'r interested in a cuppa coffee."

Ginny smiled at the woman and clutched her purse tightly, her hands shaking. "Actually, I'm meeting someone. Booth eight."

"Hmmm," the waitress replied, looking around the crowded place. "Let's see, booth eight would be...right over there." She pointed to the smallest table, situated snuggly in the corner where a blond man sat with his back to her. He looked oddly familiar, Ginny thought, but didn't take anymore time to think about it. "Thankyou." she smiled at the waitress again graciously.

"Welcome, sweetie." she replied, walking back to her station at the couter. "Call me if you need anything." 

Take another deep breath, Ginny took one step towards the table and then another. "Sir?" she called out as she approached the table. "Are you expecting...ohmigod."

Theman turned around to look at the lady with a smug grin. "What are you doing here, Weasley? I thought you were out having a day on the town with Granger."

Ginny didn't respond, merely fell into the seat across from Draco, her cheeks flushed red and a lump in her throat. "No...not...you." was all she managed to say. Draco was at first delighted to see the littlest Weasley choking on her own word, but the amusement quickly turned to disgust.

"C'mon, Weasley, get out. I'm expecting a very important person to meet me here and you'll just muck it up, so please just leave."

"I'm expecting a very important person as well." Ginny replied, her voice heated and practically enraged. 

"Yes, that's very nice." Draco said, as if entertaining a child. "But not here."

"Actually it is." she replied. "Three Broomsticks, three oh clock. Table-"

"Eight." Draco finished for her, the little color in his cheeks fading quickly. "Blaise Zabini must die."

"It's not his fault." Ginny said quickly, grumbling. "It's my own fault. Everything is always my fault."

"Oh, the blame game." Draco brightened. "Yes, I think it would be much better if we blamed everything on you."

"That's so kind of you," Ginny remarked sarcastcally. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to leave." Draco replied, starting to stand, but Ginny pulled him back down into his seat. "You can't go anywhere." she said, feeling like she was about to cry. "This is my only chance."

"Only chance for what? There's plenty of jobs and most of them include not working for me!"

"I can't get any. I've already been to see Blaise and this is the only job I'm really qualified for."

"That is not my problem." Draco answered. But then again...No, no, no, Draco thought. There is no way...but still. No matter what, this was his only choice as well. He didn't have enough money to place an ad and if he called Zabini again, the prick would hang up on him. it was either hear the Weasley girl out or ait until the first of the month to collect enough money to place an ad. But the first was so far away.

"Alright," Draco reconsidered. "What are your quallifications?"

"None."

"Do you get along with children well?"

"I guess."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Macaroni and toast."

"Will you do what I say?"

"Depends on whether or not you're being a jackass."

Draco mulled it over for a moment before responding. "You're hired."

"You won't regret." Ginny said in a small voice. He won't, she thought to herself. But I will.

A/N: Believable? I hope so. Anywho, please give me your opinion in a review. It would make my day. Next time, Ginny's first day on the job. thanks for reading!


End file.
